<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prismatic by thehopefuldandelion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807981">Prismatic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehopefuldandelion/pseuds/thehopefuldandelion'>thehopefuldandelion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>thg one-shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Swimming, Carrying, Cuties, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Everlark Drabble Challenge, F/M, Falling In Love, Inspired by The Hunger Games, Kisses, Love, Swimming, Water, Wind - Freeform, ask, lake, prismatic, prompt, sand, willow trees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:00:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehopefuldandelion/pseuds/thehopefuldandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple swimming lesson becomes a chase for kisses.<br/>Everlark.<br/>Drabble.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>thg one-shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prismatic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks albinokittens300/mellarked-katnisseverdeen for this cute and sweet swimming lessons prompt!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Bring your arms to the side and lift your legs slowly,” The girl with the long, black flowing hair and olive skin said sweetly. “Perfect, Peeta. Now look at me, only at me.”</p><p>The boy of 16 did as she asked and couldn’t help admiring her beautiful face. With her straight, perfectly white teeth and tiny freckles dotting her nose, he couldn’t imagine that she was his. His Katniss.</p><p>The water around the two lovers ebbed in and out of the gaps between their sweat soaked bodies. Crystal clear and blue as a summer’s day, but always differing shades dependent on the sun’s rays, there was a reason the lake was named Prismatic. The girl, of the same age as the boy, could recall memories of swimming in its inviting waters and oddly fun games only to be played in this specific lake. The laughter rushing through the sweeping branches of willow trees and the feel of grainy sand between her toes remained implanted as remnants of love in her mind. Her father, with his similar coloring, joked about never getting tan because of their already dark olive skin. Her father, the man who taught her how to swim in this very lake. Oh, how he is missed.</p><p>“Katniss, I’m okay, honestly,” the boy, Peeta, said.</p><p>“Well, I do not want to be responsible for your drowning. I can’t even imagine what I would do with myself without you,” she commented while tapping his nose gently.</p><p>“Ah, but Katniss, I’ve been drowning in love for you since I was 5 years old.”</p><p>“Shut up, you,” Katniss sarcastically added.</p><p>“You love it.”</p><p>“Of course I do. Where would I be without your humor.”</p><p>At this, he returned to a standing position in the water and wrapped his strong arms around her tiny, wet waist bringing his rose to rub against hers.  An Eskimo kiss in the middle of summer. Oh, the irony. He then slanted his mouth over hers, moving towards a kiss, when, without warning, she dove under him and swam, out of sight, to the shore. Peeta let out a frustrated growl and floated on his back towards the shore.</p><p>“Katniss, you can’t deny your student if a kiss. It is your payment after all.” Peeta said in a seductive tone.</p><p>“Oh, really. And I thought all this time I would get your famous buns for recompense.” </p><p>Swiftly, he lifted her into his arms, bridal style, causing a squeak from Katniss and sealed that kiss on her lips. He carried her the rest of the way home, stopping for a kiss or two, of course, and smiled sweetly until he could no more. As they or he walked away, Katniss swore the waters of Prismatic had some kind of love drug hidden inside.</p><p>The calm waves lapped on the shore as a sort of noncommittal shrug. Maybe Prismatic was just as it reveals in the name, prismatic. Or maybe it is just a lake.</p><p>We may never know the secret, but we do know that Katniss and Peeta, two sun-kissed, star-crossed lovers, were brilliantly matched in every way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prismatic-varied/brilliant in color</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>